May the odds be NEVER in your favour
by Annawithlove13
Summary: Katniss Everdeen doesn't know how it is like chosen as a tribute. But she never wants to know. When her sister Prim is unluckily chosen in her first year, Katniss has to do anything to help her sister... But how much can she do? Based on movie trailer...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I let myself be pushed along with the crowd, my attention only looking for Prim. _Where did she go? _I frowned. The reapings were something that scared her.

The only nightmare she had since she was 5, waking her every night since last month. I tried to comfort her, but it did no use. I knew that it was hard

because her name was in the draw this year. She used to cry herself to sleep just thinking about **me **being drawn as one of the tributes. Now the pain and

fear doubled. I glanced to my left, and saw Prim standing in the moving crowd, looking scared and alone.

"Prim!" I shouted, pushing through the crowd, desperately reaching out to her. My name was in the reaping more than one, just for the extra food. I can't

pretend that I wasn't scared to never see my family again.

"Katniss!" Prim cried, reaching out, too, so our fingers met, than she reached over and hugged my stomach. I could feel her tears as they dripped onto my

dress.

"It's your first year, Prim. Your name's only been in there once. They're not gonna pick you," I whispered, stroking her hair, hugging her to my chest.

I could see her nod, but she didn't let go of me. I know whatever I say wouldn't make much difference. She knew that if she was chosen, there was no way

back. Unless- No. I couldn't think that way. Prim would not be chosen. I wouldn't let this happen again. My mom would be a wreck.

I suddenly heard somebody tap on the microphone on the stage. I looked up, seeing a strange woman smile to everyone.

"It's starting, Prim," I whispered. "Don't worry. You'll be okay."

I softly pulled her away from me, wiping her tears from her face. I attempted to smile at her, but I couldn't. These days were beginning to be the worst days

of my life.

If only I really knew…

"Welcome to the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games. Today we will choose two brave tributes who have the honour to represent District 12 in the Games,"

the lady smiled again.

A man stood up and said the same story I had heard since I turned 12. After that, the lady returned the microphone. With a wave of her hand she said,

"Ladies first, shall we?"

I held my breath as her hands waved in the bowl, taking time to choose one slip of paper. _Pick one already! _my mind screamed. She shot another smile at all

of us, causing most of us to shiver away from her sharp gaze. Than her carefully manicured hand carefully plucked one of the slips of paper that was on the

top.

When she said the name, it wasn't me. But it unbearably familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain gripped at my heart. _Primrose Everdeen. _Out of all the names! I quickly

turned towards my sister, but she stepped away, the kids around her already making way

for her to walk up the path towards the stage. _No!_

Two people from the Capitol walk with Prim in the middle, and two walk directly

behind them. As I was frozen, I suddenly realized that I was losing my sister. No matter

what, I can't put her in risk of any danger.

I pushed my way through the crowd shouting, "Prim! _PRIM!"_ I didn't care of the Capitol killing **me. **But not my sister. Finally, I stumbled out from the crowd, and I ended up on the path too.

Immediately, the two people dressed in white from the Capitol turned and barred my way towards Prim.

"Prim!" I cried.

I saw Prim stop and turn towards me.

"I volunteer!" I gasped, hearing my voice echo in my ears. I heard some gasps, too.

I stood up straighter. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted, looking directly at the lady.

"No, Katniss, no!" Prim cried, reaching for me. The two people held her arms.

"Well, well," the lady on the stage smiled, though her expression kind of troubled. "I suppose…" she turned towards a man sitting behind her.

"A volunteer," he said, surprised. "Well, here's some fire." He waved for the people to let Prim go, and instead to hold me.

I stepped forwards and willingly walked with them.

"Katniss, Katniss!" I heard Prim cry. I turned, and saw that Gale had broken from the crowd to carry Prim back. _Thank you._ I thought.

I boldly stepped up onto the stage.

"What's your name, darling?" the lady asked in her sweet voice.

"Katniss Everdeen," I muttered, refusing to look at this…woman.

"Ah… that must have been your sister, huh?" she laughed. "Save the glory to yourself, right?"

If the situation wasn't so frightening, I would've rolled my eyes. _Mom, Prim… Gale. _When would I ever see them again?


End file.
